xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Quicksilver
Quicksilver (born Peter Maximoff) is a mutant who has the ability of super speed. Biography ''Early Life'' Peter Maximoff was born in the mid-late 1950s. He was the result of an affair between Ms. Maximoff and the mutant Erik Lehnsherr. Original Timeline= Early Life In 1977, Peter participates in a track and field competition and breaks 8 world records. An investigation is conducted on him in which he is revealed to be a mutant. This sparks a controversy of mutant participation in athletics. Later, athletics officials adopt a genetic testing policy in partnership with Trask Industries in which no athletes carrying the mutant X-Gene can compete in professional sporting events. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine A mutant assumed to be Quicksilver was among the mutants William Stryker had captive on Three Mile Island. He was tied up in a cage and was trying to use his super speed to escape. He later escaped when Wolverine cut open the cages and was lead out by Scott Summers. X2: X-Men United Because of his time on Three Mile Island, his name was on Stryker's computer. X-Men: Days of Future Past Some time after this, he met Wolverine and the pair became friends. He was among those captured and being escorted to a concentration camp. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past When Wolverine travels back in time to 1973, he, Charles, and Hank go to Peter Maximoff's house to seek his help. The group meets Peter's mom, who tells them that she will write a check for whatever he took. Logan tells her that they just needed to talk to him and are welcomed into the house. Peter speeds around his basement while Logan tells him that they need his help breaking into a prison. Peter is at first uninterested until Charles informs him that he will be breaking into the Pentagon. This grabs Peter's attention, and when he asks the group on how he can trust them, Logan displays his claws - proving that they're mutants. Joining the X-Men on their mission, Maximoff easily infiltrates the Pentagon and enters an elevator with a guard who is bringing Magneto's food. Maximoff duct tapes the guard onto the elevator's walls, steals his clothes, and poses as a guard while he makes his way to Erik Lehnsherr's cell. Once inside the cell, he places his hand on the glass ceiling and vibrates it to make it shatter, but in doing so sets off the alarm. Both Lehnsherr and Maximoff are able to escape using the latter's extreme speed. Lehnsherr and Maximoff soon rendezvous with the others at the kitchen. After Charles & Erik have a rough encounter, the kitchen is suddenly filled with guards. Because of McCoy's serum, Charles is unable to effectively use his powers, so Erik begins to levitate all the metal in the room. This causes the guards to shoot at the group. However, Maximoff - using his extreme speed - begins to run around the room and stops the guards from killing the group by messing with their movements and redirecting the bullets fired at the others. The team then leave the Pentagon and head to Charles' private jet. Charles thanks Peter for his help and hands him the keys to their rental car, asking him to return it for them. Peter is later seen in his home with his mom and sister, watching and listening to Erik as he delivers his speech on TV. Peter eventually realized Magneto was his father, having been unable to process the facts on the short time he met him, Wolverine, Professor X, and Beast. X-Men: Apocalypse Quicksilver still obsessed with finding his father, Peter spends the next ten years looking for him and eventually comes across his house in Poland. However, he is too late once more as the mutant had fled from the area and returns to his home to witness a special commemorating the 10-year anniversary of Magneto's attack on Washington D.C. Peter then departs for the X-Mansion in search of answers. Upon making it to the mansion, Peter notices it is exploding and he uses his super speed to get every student and even their pets out to safety on the school lawn. William Stryker and his soldiers soon arrive and Peter, Hank McCoy, Moira MacTaggert and Mystique are rendered unconscious and taken to Alkali lake. Locked in a prison that blocks their powers, Peter talks to Mystique about Magneto asking what he was like and revealing to her that he was his son. Peter and the others are later saved by Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Nightcrawler. The group then don some flight suits and board an astral plane. Aboard the aircraft, Jean and the others talk about how Mystique revealing herself to the public as a mutant was an influential moment to them. Peter agrees, also stating that it had a big impact on his life, although joking that his life is still the same to how it's always been. In Cairo, the team is divided into different tasks with Jean, Cyclops, and Beast confronting Psylocke and Storm, Moira to guard the plane, Nightcrawler to rescue Professor X, and Quicksilver and Mystique to stop Magneto. Peter grabs Mystique and uses his speed to travel across a bridge of magnetic debris to Magneto, who is floating in the air and manipulating the Earth's natural magnetic forces, creating disasters across the globe. After Peter fails to penetrate the mutant's magnetic field, Mystique gives a heartfelt plea for Magneto to stop and Peter almost tells him that he's his son but goes against it, believing that it wasn't an appropriate time. Peter then rushes back to help his fellow X-Men, using his amazing speed and strength to give Apocalypse a severe beating, until he adapts to his powers and breaks Peter's arm and leg. Mystique arrives in disguise as Psylocke and attacks Apocalypse, only to get strangled in the process also blow her cover. However, the two are saved thanks to the interference of Magneto. Cyclops, Storm, Professor X, Magneto, and an enhanced Jean Grey then manage to disintegrate Apocalypse. Following the reconstruction of the X-Mansion, Peter opts to stay and decides that he would tell Magneto about being his son someday. Later, upon receiving new costumes, Quicksilver, alongside Cyclops, Mystique, Storm, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler and Beast, gather in the Danger Room to train against some Sentinels under the watch of Mystique, Beast, and Professor X. ''Death of the X-Men In 2028, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer's and suffer a massive seizure that injured 600 people, and killed 7 mutants, including several members of the X-Men. It is unknown if Peter was among those who were either killed or injured Personality Cocky, overly-confident and somewhat of a kleptomaniac, Peter Maximoff is often quick to act and impatient due to his enhanced speed and being three steps ahead of everyone else. He has a fast-paced manner of speaking and acting, such as before meeting Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy and Wolverine, he had already discovered that they were driving a rental car and while leaving, checked the flight path of their plane to Paris. During 1973, Peter often enjoyed stealing or showing off his powers by getting in and out of places with whatever he wants under seconds flat and leaving no trace. He agreed to help Xavier and Wolverine break Magneto out of prison, on the benefit for Peter that he got to break into the Pentagon, supposedly the most impenetrable prison in the world. Peter has also displayed a tongue-in-cheek sense of humor. For example while attempting to escape the Pentagon and was confronted by security guards, using his super-speed, gives one a wedgie, stole another guards hat and making another punch himself. After the X-Mansion exploded and Peter began saving the students within, he also flirted with Moira and took the time to drink a bottle of soda and eat an entire pizza while doing so. He also follows the latest music, such as during the 70's keeps Jim Croce's Time in a Bottle in his Sony Walkman cassette, but changes to the more progressive rock, Eurythmics Sweet Dreams during the 80's while battling Apocalypse. Peter shows consideration and value for life, during his evacuation of the Mansion, he went out of his way to save the goldfish and a small dog, carefully checking every other room. He also made sure everyone was not harmed by his intense speed by throwing a couple of students in water and some other into a net made from the curtains. Powers & Weaknesses Powers= *'Speed Physiology' - Quicksilver's body is enhanced to suit the needs of his power. He has shown various physical enhancements, due to the effects of his power. In fact, kinetic energy, inertia, friction, pressure, and vectors have no effect on him. **'Superhuman Speed' - Peter can move at supersonic speeds. His speed allows him to move faster than a normal human mind can even perceive. His speed is so immense that seconds after the initial explosion of the X-Mansion, he was able to effectively save the dozens of inhabitants inside, all while goofing off, before the explosion reached peak combustion. ***'Molecular Oscillation' - Quicksilver is able to vibrate his molecules to disrupt the inter-molecular bonds around him. This can lead to many effects such as phasing or molecular combustion upon physical contact with the target. **'Accelerated Perception' - As a result of his super speed, Quicksilver tends to see the world around him as if it were moving in slow motion. Even fired bullets seem frozen in midair from his perspective. ***'Enhanced Reflexes' - Quicksilver's increased speed also augmented his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. His reflexes are so fast that they even allow him to catch bullets in mid-air. **'Accelerated Metabolism' - Quicksilver's powers also accelerates his metabolic rate. His body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that he can exhale through his skin. This enables him to rapidly heal from injuries much quicker than a normal human. After being severely injured by Apocalypse, Quicksilver is seen with crutches, however he made a full recovery after a day. ***'Decelerated Aging' - It is likely that is health & longevity are also extended. According to Wolverine, he and Quicksilver met sometime after 2006, stating that Quicksilver can get into anywhere. This implies that Quicksilver ages at a slower rate and likewise has not lost any speed despite being around 67 years old. **'Acceleration Resistance' - His accelerated speed allows him to defy gravity, able to easily run vertically across walls and ceilings. This causes weight and hardness of objects and people being nonexistent to him while he moves at super speed, able to generate tremendous force with seemingly little exertion and throw people through the air. A simple tap on the cheek at superhuman speed was enough to send a fully grown man flying and knocking him out. With this simulated superhuman strength, he was able to send Apocalypse flying through the air with a single hand, and thereby repeat the process by continuous intercepting the launched target. **'Enhanced Durability' - Quicksilver's body is enhanced to survive the impact of his speed. His joints are a strong as spring steel, his bones are several times harder than calcium and his soft tissue, skin and muscle are proportionally enhanced to match. **'Enhanced Stamina' - Despite Quicksilver's super-humanly accelerated metabolism, his highly developed stamina prevents him from tiring or building up lactic acid or fatigue toxins. **'Enhanced Agility' - Quicksilver was able to jump up high into the air without any build-up or change in speed and balance. He could easily run around his basement in a blink of an eye despite the number of stolen objects and the three X-men members coming in later. During the evacuation of the mansion, Quicksilver is capable of performing a back flip whilst carrying two students under his arms. |-|Weaknesses= *'Whiplash' - Due to his incredible speed, if Quicksilver carries someone, the effects of high-speed friction caused by air resistance could injure anyone he carries. To protect his passengers, Quicksilver has to hold the back of their heads, namely their necks. During the Pentagon extraction, he holds Erik's neck to avoid causing him whiplash injury. *'Sufficient Force' - Despite the increased durability that Quicksilver's speed physiology grants him, sufficient force is enough to injure him. Apocalypse was capable of easily breaking his leg and dislocating his arm. Equipment *'Walkman' - Peter wears a stereo belt so he can listen to his music while he is running. He can hear the music normally, even though he is running faster than human senses can perceive, presumably by making the music play fast enough to catch up with his own senses. In 1983 he uses a Sony Sports Walkman. **'Clip On Headphones' - Peter wears clip-on headphones to listen to his music and also they don't fall off his ears even when he is running at super speed. He later uses Sony earbud headphones in 1983. *'Duct Tape' - Peter carries duct tape with him in order to tie up his enemies. *'Goggles' - Peter wears silver goggles in order to protect his eyes from debris while he is running, such as water. Relationships Original Timeline= Family & Friends *Magneto - Father *Ms. Maximoff - Mother *Wanda Maximoff - Sister *Unnamed Sister - Half-Sister *Jakob Lehnsherr † - Paternal Grandfather *Edie Lehnsherr † - Paternal Grandmother *Wolverine - Ally and Friend Enemies *Sentinels |-|Revised Timeline= Family *Magneto - Father *Ms. Maximoff - Mother *Wanda Maximoff - Sister *Unnamed Sister - Half-Sister *Nina Gurzsky † - Half-Sister *Jakob Lehnsherr † - Paternal Grandfather *Edie Lehnsherr † - Paternal Grandmother Friends *Wolverine † - Friend and Ally *Professor X † - Former Mentor and Friend *Storm - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate and Friend *Jubilee - Friend *Mystique - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Beast - Mentor, Teammate and Friend *Cyclops - Teammate, Friend, and Savior *Jean Grey - Teammate, Friend, and Savior *Nightcrawler - Teammate, Friend, and Savior Enemies *William Stryker - Captor and Enemy *Apocalypse † - Enemy **Horsemen of Apocalypse ***Angel † - Enemy ***Psylocke - Enemy Trivia *Another version of Quicksilver appeared in Marvel Studios and The Walt Disney Company's production Captain America: The Winter Soldier and in Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is portrayed by Evan Peters' Kick-Ass co-star Aaron Taylor-Johnson. **This version is named "Peter" instead of "Pietro". **This is due to both Fox and Marvel owning Quicksilver's movie rights, as Quicksilver was heavily involved in both the Avengers and X-Men ''comics. *In ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine, a mutant believed to be Quicksilver was captured by William Stryker along with many other younger mutants for Stryker's Weapon XI project. He was later freed by Wolverine and escorted with the others to a helicopter commandeered by Professor X. *Quicksilver replaced a young Juggernaut in X-Men: Days of Future Past. *A nod to Magneto possibly being his father was made in X-Men: Days of Future Past. When he discovers Magneto has the ability to control metal, Peter says his mother once knew a man who had the same ability. **Michael Fassbender confirmed in an interview with CinemaBlend that Magneto is indeed Quicksilver's father in the movies. **This was cemented by Quicksilver himself in X-Men Apocalypse. *Even though the production purposely renamed Quicksilver as Peter instead of Pietro as per the comics, he was referred to as Pietro in the 25 Moments website. External links * * Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Silver Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:Agility Category:Stryker's Files Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Maximoff Family Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Three Mile Island Prisoners Category:Upcoming X-Men film Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Jewish Category:Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline